Unexpected
by Dark Phinx
Summary: ...no tienes que estar esperando a unos chicos que no vendrán por tí, mordió el lóbulo de Sakura , No te mentiré, no te amo. Pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo. Sakura recibe una sorpresa de parte de Ino, Yuri . Explícito.


Hey, este es mi primer fic por acá,¡¡¡¡hacía falta yuri en Naruto!!!! btw también es mi primer fic de Naruto, el primero que publico por estos rumbos, el primer yuri.

* * *

**Unexpected**

Sakura se encontraba sola y triste. Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho para ella. Aunque se había dado cuenta que sentía algo profundo por Naruto, y aunque Sasuke había vuelto, ella seguía como en el principio: sola. Naruto había decidido dejar de luchar por ella justo el día en que ella se dió cuenta que le quería, no le quedó más remedio que ver cómo intentaba algo con Hinata. No se sentía con ánimos de separar a esos dos... finalmente había sido su culpa. Y Sasuke... Sasuke seguía siendo Sasuke. Frío, distante, hostil. Además, no le interesaba, ya no.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí. - afirmó - Tsunade te ha estado buscando, quiere que le ayudes con unos experimentos.

Conocía esa voz. Ino. Sonrió un poco, no quería que la viera como la niña triste e insegura que conoció, no otra vez.

-Hola Ino - saludó "alegremente.  
-¿Estás bien Sakura?  
-Claro - sonrió - ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?  
-Con el regreso de Sasuke.  
-No me afecta... tantos años sin verlo hicieron efecto.  
-Ah... supongo. - se encogió de hombros - ¿Y lo de Naruto?

Sakura se sobrecogió. ¿Cómo era que Ino supiera de eso¡Ella apenas se había dado cuenta y la rubia lo sabía! Ino se había sentado a su derecha, sentada en posición de flor de loto, igual que ella.

-Se te notaba. - dijo Ino - Claro, sólo aquellos que te conocemos bien pudimos haberlo notado.  
-Espero que Naruto.  
-Es un chico. Los chicos no suelen darse cuenta de eso.  
-Gracias Ino.  
-No hay porqué - sonrió.

Ino puso una mano en la rodilla de Sakura, como para confortarla. La pelirrosa se volteó, para luego mirarla tiernamente.

-Siempre estás cuando te necesito, pero... - dudó un instante - ¿Qué hay de tu interés por Sasuke?  
-Ya no me interesa.  
-Pero lo sigues persiguiendo -Es una buena forma de pasar el tiempo, y me divierte fastidiarlo... y fastidiarte un poco.

La pelirrosa sonrió. Ino realmente tenía sus maneras de animarla y ponerla de buenas, pasara lo que pasara. Este era el caso. Buscar una pelea con ella para animarla y hacer que olvidara todo problema que tuviera. Hoy no quería eso. En cambio, acarició dulcemente el rostro de la rubia con el dorso de su mano, para después, volver a mirar al vacío.

-Sakura... Yo estaré contigo siempre que lo necesites. Te quiero.

Se había quedado de piedra. No por las palabras de la rubia, ella también la quería, sin embargo... tal vez no del modo en que Ino ponía las cosas. Mientras le decía que siempre estaría con ella, la mano de Ino se había deslizado por la pierna de ella, en forma de sugestiva caricia... casi hasta llegar a su sexo. Iba y venía libremente por su pierna, ella estaba tan sorprendida que no podía hacer nada. Sólo sentía el dulce roce que le causaba Ino, acercándose cada vez más a su sexo, pero como evitándolo de cierta forma.

-En toda la aldea se rumora que entre Naruto y Sasuke hay algo... que Hinata sólo es una distracción. - susurraba Ino mientras seguía con las caricias - No puedo decir que sea cierto, pero no tienes que estar esperando a unos chicos que no vendrán por tí - mordió el lóbulo de Sakura - No te mentiré, no te amo. Pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo.

Antes de que la pelirrosa pudiera reaccionar, Ino se encontraba frente a ella, ahora con ambas manos en sus rodillas. Deslizó sus manos, justo hasta donde empieza la ingle, para quedar frente a frente con Sakura. Sus alientos se rozaban, y antes de que la pelirrosa pudiera hacer algo, Ino la besó. Apenas se rozaron sus labios. Luego, Ino se levantó, se sacudió un poco, y caminó unos pasos, hacia el lugar del que había venido, dejando confundidísima a Sakura. Y justo cuando ella pensaba que la rubia se había ido, sintió una respiración en su nuca, y un par de brazos rodeándola a la altura del vientre.

-Piénsalo, Sakura - decía al tiempo que una de sus manos se dirigía a uno de los senos de su compañera, para acariciarlo - Yo estoy aquí, para tí.

Justo después de eso, se fue. Reaccionó en ese instante, pensando en lo que había pasado. Hace unos momentos, su amiga de la infancia, y rival de amores, se le había declarado. Y no sólo eso, la había tocado. La había tocado como ningún hombre lo había hecho. Y... y no había estado tan mal... Pronto recordó lo de Tsunade, se levantó, y se apresuró a llegar, no era muy agradable ver a esa mujer enojada.

La excesiva carga de trabajo la obligó a concentrarse. Sin embargo, al llegar a su casa, en la soledad de su habitación,tirada en su cama, los recuerdos de lo sucedido con Ino se volcaron sobre ella. Cada palabra, cada gesto... cada roce. Apretaba las sábanas entre sus manos de sólo recordar la piel de la rubia rozando la suya. Pero... pero... Sakura se revolvía entre las sábanas, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, sin embargo, antes de saberlo, se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente, habían quedado de reunirse en la academia, una especie de reunión de exalumnos. Entró tranquilamente. Al entrar, pudo ver a varios de sus compañeros, algunos maestros... a esos dos juntos... tal vez después de todo los rumores eran ciertos. Poco importaba, ella no podía hacer nada de todos modos... pero... Hinata... Decidió ir al tocador a lavarse la cara, le hacía falta. Casi al llegar, escuchó unas voces.

-Neji, espera... aquí no... alguien podría.  
-Shhh... todo estará bien... nadie vendrá... además... ya sé que le sirves de pantalla al rubio.  
-Pero.  
-Si pasa algo, nuestro "próximo Hokage" lo arreglará.  
-Ahh... Neji... espera...

Se quedó sorprendida. Incluso Hinata, aquella a la que compadecía tan dulcemente lo sabía. Y lo usaban a su favor. Se preguntaba cómo era que no se había dado cuenta cuándo la aldea en la que había crecido se había convertido en un juego de apariencias, donde lo que importaba, era utilizar y ser utilizado por los demás. Decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire al patio trasero de la escuela. Ahí encontró a Ino. Se encontraba sentada, sosteniendo un vaso de agua entre las manos.

-Hola Sakura - sonrió - Linda reunión¿no crees?  
-Ino.  
-Iruka-sensei dice que nos tiene una sorpresa para el final de la reunión¿qué crees que sea?  
-Ino... sobre lo del otro día... yo... eto... ¿No quieres recordar nada?  
-Quería que fueras tú la que trajera el tema. Y...¿aceptas mi propuesta?  
-Yo.. uhh...

Por respuesta, Sakura se le lanzó a los brazos, besándola con desesperación, haciendo que el agua de Ino cayera sobre ella, pero no pareció importarle. Ino al principio se mostró sorprendida, sin embargo, en unos instantes, correspondió el beso con igual pasión.

-Tú... tú eres lo único que sigue igual en esta aldea, Ino. Siempre estás para mí y eres honesta conmigo.  
-Tú tampoco has cambiado, Sakura.

La pelirrosa tomó de la mano a Ino, llevándola más adentro en la academia. El jardín donde hacían sus prácticas. Una vez ahí, atrajo con fuerza el cuerpo de Ino hacia el suyo, volviendo a besarla frenéticamente. Esta vez, la rubia correspondió de inmediato. Las manos de ambas exploraban desesperadamente el cuerpo de la otra, sus espaldas, sus nalgas, sus piernas... todo lo que estaba a su alcance mientras continuaban besándose. Ino dejó la boca de Sakura, para empezar a lamer su cuello, y succionar la ropa empapada sobre los pechos de su compañera. Pero eso no iba a quedarse así. Poco a poco Sakura aprisionó a Ino contra un gran árbol que se encontraba cerca. Se separaron un poco. Ino pensaba seguir con su tarea, sin embargo, Sakura cambió los planes. Colocó sus manos sobre los senos de su compañera, masajeándolos suavemente, mientras lamía y mordisqueaba el cuello de su amiga. La dejó un momento, para quitarse la blusa. Después, empezó a subir lentamente la de su compañera, besando y lamiendo su piel desde el ombligo, pasando por sus senos, hasta llegar a su boca, cuando le quitó la blusa por completo.

Ino estaba completamente exitada. Trató de recuperar el control besando a Sakura, quitándole la protección con el símbolo de la aldea de la hoja, y quitándose la suya al mismo tiempo. Sus cabellos sueltos se mezclaban. Fue la rubia la que decidió comenzar en serio. Acariciaba el trasero de su compañera, pero lo dejó, para acariciar su sexo, aún por encima de la ropa. Sakura no pudo evitar gemir ni morder la blanca piel de Ino. Aprovechando la repentina debilidad de la rubia, le quitó las licras, quitándose las suyas también. Ambas habían quedado en ropa interior, mientras seguían acariciándose. De alguna forma, sin que ambas supieran bien como, se quitaron el sostén mutuamente.

Sakura empezaba a desesperarse, mientras la mano de Ino dudaba traviesa entre jugar con los pechos de Sakura o meterse en sus pantaletas. Así que escapó de las manos de la rubia, y empezó a descender por su cuello.La rubia retomó los senos de su compañera, cada uno en una mano, estimulándolos mientras podía, hasta que le fue imposible. Pronto Sakura llegó hasta su pantaleta. La tomó entre los dientes, bajándola poco a poco. Besando, mordiendo, lamiendo de vez en cuando... Una vez que descubrió el sexo de su compañera, destrozó la pantaleta, y empezó a estimular el sexo de Ino con su boca, lo besaba, lo lamía... la penetraba un poco con su lengua... un poco más... cada vez más...

Ino gemía de placer... sin saber qué hacer. Sakura dejó a Ino y la volvió a besar, Ino rompió la pantaleta de Sakura, mientras esta enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la rubia, quien la tenía bien agarrada por las nalgas. Una de las manos de Sakura, se sujetó al cuello de Ino, mientras la otra buscaba el sexo de la rubia. Al encontrarlo, no dudó en penetrarla con los dedos, haciendola gemir de placer. Ino se tambaleó un poco, y la pelirrosa se soltó, quedando de pie frente a ella, mientras la rubia se dejaba caer.

Sakura se colocó de espaldas a la rubia, entre sus piernas. Guió las manos de Ino hasta sus senos, pidiéndole estímulo, lo que la otra entendió y realizó al instante, mientras ella se masturbaba, gimiendo el nombre de su compañera. Eso era música para los oídos de Ino. Una vez que Sakura estuvo satisfecha, se acostó sobre su compañera, para besarla otra vez, ahora lento, estaban cansadas. Pronto se dieron cuenta de la hora, vistiéndose lo más pronto posible.

-Hey¿por qué te pones la banda en la frente Sakura¡quedamos que eso sería para cuando me vencieras!  
-¿Y hoy no lo hice? - sonrió lascivamente -Yo diría que gané... aceptaste mi propuesta.  
-Dejémoslo en empate - decía colocandose su protector donde siempre. - A la próxima ganaré yo.  
-Por otro lado, ahora no tenemos pantaletas, será incómodo andar así.

Sakura se acomodó detrás de su compañera, abrazándola.

-¿Tú crees? - le susurró al oído - Yo lo veo práctico - decía al tiempo que metía la mano bajo la licra de Ino, recorriendo su piel desnuda, incluso estimulando un poco su sexo -Se-será mejor que nos apuremos.

Ino se deshizo del abrazo. Al llegar a la reunión, las reprendieron por llegar tarde. Ellas argumentaron que estaban arreglando sus diferencias... claro, muy a su modo. Iruka les dió su gran sorpresa, un pastel de chocolate. Pero eso no había sido nada comparado con la "sorpresa" de la que ellas habían disfrutado antes.

* * *

Y ese fue el fic. Porfa, dejen su opinión, así sabré si tengo esperanzas con el yuri o mejor me dedico a otra cosa jajaja

Se ven

Dark Phinx


End file.
